


Paul Brown, the Other One

by undun



Series: Losing and Gaining [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Pencil, Portrait, losing and gaining, undun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So tonight I decided to check in on Paul Brown. He’s had a couple of years off the street, finished 6th form college, taken to dyeing his hair so that he doesn’t look as much like his brothers, and is now looking more like his brothers. Don’t tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul Brown, the Other One

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/havelock.jpg.html)


End file.
